


A Little Company

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A station doctor, a tailor, and a little company now and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



Julian paused mid-sip and slowly put his mug down, not even turning as he asked with more than a hint of amusement. “Is there anything I can do for you, Garak?”

Garak smoothly moved from his position in the shadows behind Bashir. “Oh, perhaps you can, my dear doctor. But first, isn't it a lovely morning?”

“Indeed it is,” Bashir nodded as Garak sat down next to him.

“The hustle and bustle of the Promenade as the day comes to life, such an invigorating feeling.” Garak waved an arm as he looked across the gathering crowd preparing for the day.

“As is this exquisite brew,” Julian raised his mug in salute as he started to finish his morning routine. “Er, was there anything in particular you needed?”

“Just a little company, perhaps.” Garak's voice was smooth as velvet as he smiled impishly as Julian.

“Well, you may as well go for the best company to be had, third morning this week you've sat with me. I'm flattered.” Julian set his now-empty mug down and flashed his best smile back at Garak.

Garak leaned closer and placed his hand fleetingly on Julian's. “And so you should be, I'm very particular with whom I choose to spend my time.”

“I've always thought it's time well-spent, if rather inexplicable.” Julian rested his chin on his hand and pondered for a moment.

“No explanations needed for affairs like this, Doctor Bashir.” Garak drew a line in the air with his finger to make his point.

“Not at all, and I have no idea what you're talking about, Garak.” Bashir moved to rest the side of his head on his hand and laughed.

Garak simply tapped the side of his nose and nodded, before rising. He slid his chair back against the table and drew his fingers along the top of the chair's back. “As always, an absolute pleasure to spend time with you, and now I must away. Clothes don't make themselves, after all.”

“And a doctor's work is never done. Thank you for your visit, Garak. I never tire of these little moments.” Whatever sarcasm Bashir may have tried to inject in his voice was smothered by his utter delight whenever Garak turned up.

Garak tilted his head and smiled a goodbye, then turned on his heel and swept out and along the Promenade.

 

As Bashir watched him go, Quark came over to pick up the mug. He scowled and grumbled, “You think he'd stop for more than five minutes and actually buy something. I should start charging for the use of chairs.”

Bashir rose and peered down at him. “Now, Quark, I'm disappointed. Don't you already factor that into your prices?

A light gleamed in Quark's eyes. “Oh, that is a master stroke, Doctor. Are you sure you don't have Ferengi blood in you?”

Bashir laughed as he walked away, a wave and a shake of his head his only reply. Checking the time, he decided to take a final stroll along the Promenade and found himself walking past Garak's tailor shop. He slowed and smiled as Garak adjusted a dress on a mannequin in the window.

 

Garak was already smiling as he looked up and saw him. “Is there anything I can do for you, Doctor Bashir?”

Bashir leaned inside the doorway and pretended to admire a lurid jacket. “Oh, perhaps you can,” he paused and smiled. “Maybe later tonight.”

“A little company with you is always the best company, Doctor.”

They stood, enjoying each others' company for a moment more, before Julian stepped aside for a customer and left Garak with a final wink.

 

As Bashir's door chime chirped, he waited a few seconds, then opened the door. “Good evening.”

Garak quickly looked into the shadows as he entered Bashir's quarters, then beamed a smile at his host. “A very good evening to you, too.”

Bashir came and stood very close to Garak. “Are we going to continue this game, Garak?”

There was an arch quality in Garak's voice. “Are we playing a game?”

“Mmm, of course we are. We should play something else.” Julian turned to pick up two glasses from the replicator.

Garak covered the two steps between them very quickly and almost purred as he spoke. “And what do you suggest?”

Julian held up the small glass to the light. “A toast to friendship, maybe some dinner. Maybe some other things.”

Garak's laugh came soft and low. “Why Doctor Bashir, I believe you are trying to seduce me, perhaps?” He clinked his glass against Bashir's and drank the wine.

Bashir drank his, then set both glasses aside. “You've been trying to seduce me for ages, let's stop messing about and actually-” Garak's sudden lunge at him left him breathless, pinned against the wall by Garak's body.

 

It took a moment for Bashir to register that Garak was kissing him, and not actually about to murder him, then he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Garak's body.

Garak, overjoyed at not having to waste any more time, clamped a hand over Bashir's groin and felt him up. “Not bad for a human.”

Bashir's hiss of pain made Garak stop. His voice as softer, and full of concern. “My utmost apologies. I always forget that humans are a little on the delicate side. Perhaps we should repair to the bedroom and we can make sure you aren't damaged in any way?”

Bashir winced a little as he answered. “Good idea. I didn't expect to be playing Doctor on myself tonight.”

 

They hurried over to the bed and Garak let Bashir get comfortable before starting to slide his clothes off him.

Garak lifted Bashir's cock and carefully examined it, tenderly stroking it. “Such an interesting piece of anatomy.”

Bashir nodded. “Billions of penis owners have thought so.” He drew in his breath sharply.

“I hope I haven't hurt you again, Doctor?” Garak stopped stroking and gazed at Julian with deep concern. “I can help you to the Infirmary.”

“No! Don't stop!” Bashir laughed. “Don't you dare.” Still laughing, he began to pull at Garak's clothes. “Get naked, too.”

“Please don't wrinkle them, they're tailor made,” Garak chided playfully as he stripped.

 

Once Garak was naked, Bashir pulled him close and kissed him. They lay together in silence, simply touching each other and exploring each other's skin.

Bashir felt his scientific curiosity rising as he fondled Garak's cock. The reptilian skin was surprisingly supple and smooth as he played his fingers over and around it. Something else began to rise again as Garak returned to his previous ministrations.

Bashir tried to concentrate on getting Garak off just as much as he was, but whatever Garak was doing with his little finger underneath his balls was incredibly distracting and felt incredibly divine. All too soon, Bashir came with a confused yelp.

Garak stopped. “Oh. Did you not enjoy what I was doing?”

“Oh, I absolutely loved it. I usually last longer, though. Sorry.” Bashir felt a slight blush cover his face.

“That's perfectly fine, Doctor. We have all night. At least, I hope so. Cardassian erections can last for hours.” Garak's voice was soft and warm in the dim light.

Bashir slid down the bed and kissed Garak's abdomen. He smiled and looked up at him, mouth hovering over Garak's cock. “In that case, I think there's something I can do for you, Garak.”

“Indeed there is, my good Doctor,” Garak replied, as he enjoyed the company of Bashir's very skilful tongue.


End file.
